My Moon
by Nyx Eryn
Summary: A oneshot gift to Animechick725. I hope you like it girly ;)


**_A/N: Hello readers! This is a oneshot gift for Animechick725. I read her story/gift and decided to give her a gift in return. So I thought really hard on what the oneshot should be about and decided between having the characters Sesshomaru and Koga in it. I chose Koga of course because Animechick misses her 'Wolfy.' And that's what I am going to give her…so without further ado I give you… and yes Koga is out of character._**

 **My Moon**

 **A oneshot gift to Animechick725**

Allie was what you can describe as a voluptuous woman that had curves in all the right places. She was also a stubborn woman with goals that she wants to achieve in life and knows the ways to achieve said goals. She was very beautiful and was desired by many bachelors because of her reputation for being 'hard to get' and because she was very smart. Her skin was like velvet smooth and soft to the touch, although her face was always in a 'resting bitch face' pose but her smile could light up an entire room.

Many men desired Allie but none of them had ever peaked her interest that is until she met this one man named Koga. Koga was a rough man with a tough exterior but soft interior. His skin was tanned and body was toned like an athletic swimmer or runner, dark blue eyes that captivated her, a rugged smirk that seems to always be present on his face whenever he sees her, and a posture that spoke of confidence. He wasn't like any other man she met because there was this…feeling she got every time she were to meet him. Allie kept an intuitive eye on Koga for about a month until she had enough. She needed to know who this enigmatic man was and why he captivated her so.

-Carl's Bakery-

Carl's Bakery was a mutual place that Koga and Allie always seem to meet at. Allie could be found wearing a casual summer dress that accentuated her curves beautifully. She was sitting at a booth far from the crowd of people that frequented her favorite bakery. She took a sip of her caramel latte and closed her eyes until a 'ding' was heard and that feeling returned.

Snapping her eyes open she looked at the entrance and sees the person that occupied her mind for a month. She waited until he got his order and was seated to approach him. Standing and walking confidently to Koga she took a seat and stared at him.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Koga mutters softly not sparing her a glance but instead was nursing a black coffee.

"Who are you and why do I feel different when I see you?" Allie says bluntly and went straight to the point not pussyfooting around.

Koga was now intrigued he looked up and blue met brown eyes. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity but was only a matter of seconds. His heart started to beat quickly and his palms were shaking. He subtly took in her scent and inwardly moans at it. **'Kami, I finally found her. Finally, after centuries I have found her. I found my moon.'** He closes his eyes and opens them again "I am Koga." He gazes at her and touches her hand feeling static.

She jumps and breath hitches at the feeling. 'Why am I feeling this?' "I am Allie...answer my previous question."

He nods his head and leans forward so that only she can hear him. "I am not human…I am known as an Ookami Youki or Wolf demon. The reason why you feel the way that you do is because you are my mate…my moon whom I've been looking for centuries."

She furrows her brows in confusion not at the demon part but being his mate. "Like a soul mate? If what you say is true, then what do you want from me?"

Koga confidently took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I only want your heart, your love, patience, time…I want you my moon, but only if you'll give this old wolf a chance to prove himself worthy and court you."

Allie's eyes were slightly wide in shock never had she ever met a gentleman such as Koga and also a man that was so sincere in his intention. Her stomach churned with imaginary butterflies as he placed a kiss on her hand. Her heart skipped a beat as he explained himself, she had to see where this will lead to. "I will give you a chance to court me…Koga but I should warn you my heart has been hurt broken before and I don't think I can take anoth-"

"Worry not my moon, I will not break your heart but I shall repair it." He gave her a handsome smile and stands up and gives her his hand. "Well? Shall we go to dinner?"

Allie gave him a small smile and took his hand. "We shall."

-Months Later-

Months later of letting Koga court her as been the best months of her entire life. She never felt so loved and cherished before. She can honestly say that she was completely head over heels in love with Koga. She loved when he calls her 'my moon' it made her feel special and hot down in her nether regions. Today was the day that she was finally going to give herself to Koga fully. No more teases and dirty talking. Allie went and bought a red lingerie from Victoria's Secret and set candles in their new shared bedroom as they had gotten a house together.

Allie dimmed the lights when she heard the door opened and she laid on their king-sized bed in a very lustful position. Her eyes widen when she forgot something, she quickly put the wolf ears on her head and clipped a wolf tail on her panties. **'He'll love this'**

Koga pops his neck when entered the house. He stops and sniffs the air something was in the air and it smelled of jasmine and lavender almost. He followed the scent to the bedroom and his eyes widen and pants tighten at the image in front of him. In front of him was Allie his moon laying on the bed with wolf ears and a tail. Her hips were up giving him a good view of her perfectly round rump. He went into the room when she gave him the 'come hither' gesture. He closes the door, takes off his clothes and goes to the bed and hovers over her. "You really outdid yourself, Allie." He whispers and takes in her visage.

Blushing slightly, she wraps her arms around him and brings him closer to her. "I knew you'd like it…I want us to finally have sex." She whispers softly and leans up to kiss him. Koga closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. He kisses her and slowly moves his tongue into her mouth tasting her. Their tongues danced around each other until he slowly pulls away and trails kisses down her velvet skin, he left love bites down her body until he stops at her thighs. Koga turns his eyes to her thighs and parted them and kissed them.

Her breathing hitches and she covered her cheeks in slight embarrassment. She watched as Koga starts to give her pleasure between her legs. He nips and suckles on her clit teasingly while slowly moves his fingers inside her unexplored cavern. He flicks his blue eyes up and watches as Allie his moon succumbs to the pleasure that he was giving her. His closes his eyes as her scent wafted to his nose. 'She's ready.' He hungrily devours her cavern until she reaches the point of no return.

"Koga!" she arched her back as she experienced her first climax. Her thighs and body were shrouded in pleasure. Allie pulls Koga to her and reverses their positions. "Let me return the sentiment." Her soft hand wraps around throbbing erection and takes it into her mouth and slowly bobs her head down his thick length.

Koga grunts with pleasure and leans back on the headboard. He let his moon give him pleasure. His erection twitched in her mouth and he touches her head. "Good girl my moon." He encouraged her and it seemed that encouraging her made Allie want to go faster. He breathes in hard and slowly thrust into her mouth and releases his seed into her mouth.

Allie moans and swallows his essence and moves on her stomach and lifts her hips up. "I'm ready my wolf.'

Koga's eyes turn feral and he assumed his position and removes her red lingerie panties. He slowly slides into her cavern and moans at the feeling of her heat and tightness. He made slow rhythmic love to her until she begs him to increase the pace. Loud, wet smacks permeated throughout the room. Their lovemaking was intense and lasted for hours and hours until dawn had approached and they climaxed together and truly became one.

"I love you my wolf…." Allie breaths out happily and closes her eyes to finally sleep.

"I love you as well my moon." He whispers into her ear and plants a kiss on her forehead before he too falls to sleep


End file.
